


Breathing You In

by PeachyBaby



Series: Loving Them [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Lucy is a softie at heart and everyone knows it, Multi, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 21:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10052144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: Domestic fluffAlex Danvers comes home to her girlfriends tangled together.





	

> Kara's hand is pressed into the small of Lucy's back, letting her fingers write out scraps of Kryptonian poetry. The woman hums, pressing closer to her, breathing slowly. The soft sound of the television filtering through the haze of love. The day had been long, Supergirl had fought off her share of aliens, Kara had fought off her share of Cat's threats to fire her, Alex was spreading herself thin at the DEO, and Lucy, well Lucy was a lawyer, Kara just assumed every day was long.
> 
> "'Mmm, baby, do you know when Alex is getting home?" Lucy murmurs absentmindedly, pressing a kiss to Kara's neck.
> 
> "I dunno, she said the DEO had her working late, but you know that means she just has herself working late," Kara says, half whining as she kissed Lucy's hair.
> 
> Lucy leans up to kiss her, soft and open mouthed. Startling Kara with how needy it is, her tongue easily sliding against her own, startling the winding poetry being scrolled on Lucy's back to a stop. Lucy whimpers softly, sliding a hand into Kara's hair, pulling her ever closer, her other hand looping around the woman's torso. She pulls back gently, resting her forehead on Kara's as they breathe heavily.
> 
> "you're amazing, you know that Kara Danvers," Lucy says smirking, kissing Kara's cheeks.
> 
> "W-what?" Kara asks cluelessly, still in shock from the blissful kiss she was pulled from. Lucy chuckles, pressing a kiss to Kara's nose.
> 
> "You're amazing, absolutely amazingly and I adore you," Kara blushes profusely as Lucy presses the compliments against the skin of her neck in between kisses.
> 
> "Luce, where's this all coming from?" Kara stutters, she's used to feeling loved by her girlfriends, but the outward affection the spilling of beautiful words so randomly against her skin just wasn't Lucy's style. Usually it was a little more planned out than that.
> 
> "I don't know, you just, envelop me every time I see you. Never loved anyone like you and Alex before and it makes me wanna scream it from the rooftops and shit and thats just not my, its not my forte usually, but I just thought I'd let you know," Lucy smiles at her and Kara can't help but smile back, pressing her lips back to Lucy's, their teeth clacking together because neither of them can stop smiling. Kara sighs into the kiss as Lucy sucks gently on her bottom lip, her fingers splayed across Kara's finely toned abdomen.  
>  Kara shifts to straddle to older woman, tangling her hands into Lucy's hair, tugging affectionately, when Lucy gasps her tongue brushes against Lucy's, a shiver going down her spine.
> 
> "Mmm, Luce," Kara moans gently into Lucy's mouth.  
>  It was this, domestic feeling that set warm feeling alight in Kara's stomach. She felt so at home with Lucy. Her warm hands roaming underneath her shirt.  
>  They ignore the sound of the door opening as Lucy slides her hand up Kara's thigh to cup her through her leggings, earning a filthy groan from Kara who grinds down eagerly.
> 
> "Starting without me, huh?" Alex's voice is warm, and dripping with affection and it makes Kara grind down harder. Simply being surrounded by her girlfriends, beautiful women who loved and cherished her was enough to drive her wild.  
>  Kara pulls back from the needy kisses to respond
> 
> "Mmm, sorry, it's Lucy's fault, she knows how spontaneous acts of kindness rile me up," and with that she's pushing Lucy back on the couch, hiking up her shirt to kiss her stomach, sucking and nibbling at her skin, leaving her mark.
> 
> "C'mere. Help me fuck our girlfriend until she can't walk properly," Kara murmurs to Alex, while hastily pulling down Lucy's sweatpants, and pressing her mouth to Lucy's cunt through her panties, earning a strangled moan from the woman above her.
> 
> "Don't have to ask me twice," Alex says, almost giddily, as they fall together, everything feels right.


End file.
